The Stalking Of Ginny Weasley: As Told By Quirrell
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: 'Subject will most likely betray us at first chance to The Order of Fried Chicken. I have seen this, as Subject is a heartless ginger spawn. This journal is to help me not be surprised when this happens.' Ginny joins the DE, and Quirrell is suspicious. Quirrelmort, GinnyDean and AVPM refrences galore!


**A/N: Based loosely on Emletish's 'Stalking Zuko' in the A:TLA verse. I don't own anything. Dedicated To NimueTheSorceress and KK94. There will be later chapters.  
**

**The Stalkng of Ginny Weasley**

**VvVvVvVvVvV**

Subject has been 'inducted' into the ranks. Myself (and many others) do not like Subject. We do not trust Subject. Subject will most likely betray us at first chance to The Order of Fried Chicken.

I have seen this, as Subject is a heartless ginger spawn. This journal is to help me _not _be surprised when this happens.

Subject is going to steal my Tommy away from me, I know it. I mean, why else would she be flaunting her... _gingerness _everywhere. I know about Tom's brief affair with Lily Evans, so it only makes sense that he be attracted to other Red-heads, right? Right?

That makes me wonder if Subject knows about the Lily-Incident. Hmm...

In any case, Subject is evil! Or good... Must think on this...

Things About Subject:

-Subject (Apparently) hates her family. Will look into this.

-Subject has a crush on the Gryffindor known as Dean Thomas. I remember him from my time as a professer. He always blew stuff up. Or was that Finnegan? Hmm...

-Subject is a Good/Evil Heartless Ginger Spawn!

-Subject is fond of the cereal Coco-Puffs. Have stolen all Coco-Puffs from the breakfast Table.

-Subject's biggest friend is Barty. Nobody knows how this came to be, nobody asks.

-Subject never goes on raids. Proves earlier theory of betrayal efforts.

-No matter what happens, Subject _always _smiles.

**VvVvVvVvVvV**

Subject has been in Malfoy Manor for 16 days. Nothing unusual has happened. I still do not trust Subject. Subject is just biding her time. The DMLE will be knocking on the Manor's giant doors any day now, I know it.

However, a _very _unusual thing happened today. Subject talked to me. To _me! _Subject demanded she know why I was being distant to her. Apparently, she's all buddy-buddy with the other Death Eaters now. I saw Subject and Lucius laughing over something at Lunch. _Lucius, _Weasley hating extraordinaire.

Anyways, Subject came up to me and asked that we be friends. Friends! I told subject that that could never happen. Then she smiled and asked again. What in Wizard God?! Why does the universe have some sort of grudge against me? Once again, I told Subject no, I would _not _be friends with her.

At all.

Never ever.

But then Subject gave me these big eyes and that same deadgodwizardgoddamn smile, saying that she wouldn't ask me again for a month, as long as I thought about it. Then Subject left with me giving her my famous evil eye, which actually looked more like I was going through Flower withdrawal.

I have decided to give Subject's proposal some thought.

Later in the Library, I spotted Subject and Barty whispering and giggling with a few glances at me now and then. This continued for a few more minutes before i got fed up and left. Their giggling seemed to get louder as I stormed out.

I have decided to decline Subject's Proposal.

Things about Subject:

-Subject can be very giggly and gossipy at the most inopportune times. I am reminded why I am 100% glad about being gay.

-Subject's brightly colored hair proves to be very distracting during meetings.

-Subject is a attention whore. Unknown if she wants or likes it, but she gets it anyways. Not sure if this is because she is the only other Female Death Eater other than Bellabitch.

-Subject avoids talking about home-life. Will find out more.

-Subject despises Coconut. Have started to hide Coconut in the Cauldron Cakes she adores.

-Subject likes Coco-Puffs but dislikes Coconut. Have tried Coco-Puffs. They are atrocious.

-Subjects attempts at friendship are annoying and constant. I do _not _think that they are adorable.

-Subject stopped smiling.

**VvVvVvVvVvV**

I just realized how perverted I must seem. I mean, I'm writing in a Stalker Journal about a 16-year-old girl. Gah. But I will have you know that I am NOT perverted. I'm just protecting my fellow Death Eaters, myself and Tom.

Speaking of Tom, I believe Subject is finally working her Freaky Voodoo Ginger Powers on him. And yes, that was capitalized for a reason. Anyhow, Tom cancelled our annual Friday Rollerskating-And-Movie night to help Subject with her DADA Homework. Grrr.

So while he went off explaining the purpose and properties of the three Unforgivables, I was stuck with nothing to do on Friday night. So I went off and got drunk with Severus.

He started going on and on about Potter's mum and her boobies, while I just sat back. This gave me a lot of time to think.

What if I was overshooting this? What if Subject wasn't all that bad? Then I remembered why I was there in the first place, and I was back to hating Subject. When Severus _finally _stopped talking about my Boyfriends enemy's mum's boobies that he killed (And used to date), He asked me about my problems, and I told him about Subject, Tom and the overall hate the universe seems to hold for me.

Severus nodded his head like he'd been through everything too and said _Life sucks buddy._

Me and Severus have a new understanding with each other.

Things about Subject:

-Subject is a Man-Stealer!

-Subject isn't very well versed with Unforgivables. (Death Eater my ass.)

-Why didn't Subject go to any of the other Death Eaters in the castle that have experience and knowledge with Unforgivables?

-Subject has Freaky Voodoo Ginger Powers.

-Subject uses said Powers on Tom.

-Why does Subject like Coco-Puffs? They're evil. Maybe she wants to kill us all by the evilness of her Muggle cereal...

-Subject still doesn't smile.

**VvVvVvVvVvV**

So, Subject and me had a rather... _interesting _conversation today. In truth, it was I who approached her, but I couldn't help it. I just _had _to know why she liked those horrid coco-Puffs. After several awkward greetings, I just got down to it and asked her. Subject said that it reminded her of her home-life. Apparently, many Light-Sided civilians love to eat Coco-Puffs.

(**On A Side Note: **Can we use this? What if we banished the world's supply of Coco-puffs, except for one box and let the Light Side tear themselves apart for it? Would this kill Potter for us? Must think on this...)

After many awkward goodbyes, I realized something. Subject was going to back to Hogwarts soon. Me, being the responsible adult and loyal Death Eater/Boyfriend I am, have decided to follow her to make sure that she doesn't betray us and spill our every secret plan to her Gryffindor friends.

I think I'm going back!

Things About Subject:

-Subject is still getting lessons from Tom. Am jealous.

-Subject is now friendly with many other DE's than just Barty. Am betrayed.

-Subject isn't smiling _at all. _Am somewhat concerned. What if she's feeling guilty for inevitable betrayal to all the DE and Tom? Wait... isn't this a _good_ thing? Am concerned for myself.


End file.
